Children and Misunderstandings
by Janto Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Sebastian and David break up, and years later they reunite at Klaine's wedding. Everyone is all a buzz about this new man in Dave's life. Sebastian is jealous until he discovers his true indentity. MPREG and miscarriages. Rated M just in case the swearing is too much
1. Wedding Take One (Updated) David's POV

**A/N This is not a new chapter, but an update of chapter one. This story is Klaine based for a little while, but then starts to be about Sebofsky. Not sure if I want to continue. **

It had been years since the locker room kiss, and his first suicide attempt; here David Karofsky was yet again, finding himself jealous of Kurt Hummel, soon-to-be Anderson-Hummel, yet another time in his life. He was helping his friend get ready for his wedding that was just mere moments away. An outsider, might think that David was jealous of the fact that Kurt was finally marrying his soulmate, but that wasn't it. Dave and his boyfriend, Sebastian, had both discussed the prospect of marriage many lengthy times, and agreed that that wasn't for them. They didn't need a piece of paper to prove that they would love each other for the rest of their short lives. Well, to Sebastian, it was just an unnecessary piece of paper, but to Dave, it was proof that he did something that he never thought he would get to do.

Another false guess that one would make as to why David was jealous of the other young man, could be taken from the way that he kept staring at Kurt's slightly swollen abdomen: the way he stared might make one think that he was jealous that his friend was having a child, but that was far from the truth.

David suddenly stopped from assisting the pregnant groom to rush over to the trash can to expel the remnants of his breakfast. He groaned as he finished. He truly hated this part, and it was hard to hide from Sebastian.

The true reason David was jealous of Kurt was he always had it easier than him. When Dave came to terms with his sexuality, he had thought he was crazy or sick for being attracted to other boys; whereas Kurt, made it seem too easy he had no problem accepting who he was. When Dave was outed, most of his "friends" hated him, and so did his own mother. That couldn't be said for Hummel. There was a long list of things they both endured where it seemed Hummel had it easier, but the newest one was being pregnant.

Dave didn't mind all the horrible morning sickness, but the biggest difference that Dave hated between their pregnancies was how the other father did or would react. Blaine couldn't be happier, because they had already discussed kids over the years. Sebastian didn't know yet, because Dave knew that he would be angry and maybe even want him to abort the fetus, and that was something Dave couldn't do. He wanted his own child, and even though his boyfriend and hated children, and also had a fear of becoming his own father, even though he never voiced it, but David knew that he did.

Dave hated being so different from Sebastian. He remembered when Kurt came into his hospital room and he imagined being in the city of his dreams—Atlanta—with his husband and little boy, and taking his little boy to his first football game. That imaginary moment made the happiest he had been in reality. Well, the idea of a happy family, with someone he really loved.

Dave and Sebastian only lived in Chicago, and getting Sebastian to leave his office to see a football game was like pulling teeth. Sebastian didn't want kids or to be married, but he was the only person that Dave wanted any of that with. He had no idea what he was going to do.

Soon, it was time to make their way to their seats. David met Sebastian at the lobby. The other man leaned and whispered into Dave's ear. "Hey handsome, why don't we blow this off and have a quickie in a closet." Sebastian's breath reeked of alcohol, but Dave knew that was his way of coping both with the bad memories that he had from weddings and being with so many people that still hated him. Sebastian was still a prick to most people, but Dave was the only one who saw beneath it all.

Dave rolled his eyes and then dragged him to their seats, with a slight smile, knowing Bas was just joking. Soon Kurt and Blaine both entered from separate aisles. "What is this a Lifetime Original Movie?" Sebastian mumbled, obviously not enjoying the theatrics. Dave nudged Sebastian, and begrudgingly sat through the ceremony that seemed to be teasing him with his own desires.

As the ceremony progressed, Dave noticed Kurt wavering and starting to get paler than normal. Just as they were about to say "I do." Kurt fell to the floor, with what appeared to be blood staining the back of his pants. David clenched his own stomach, as if in fear that the same would happen to his own child.

They all rushed to the hospital. Many painful hours passed and their worst fear had been confirmed, Kurt had miscarried. Dave told Blaine that he was sorry for their loss, and he and Sebastian headed to their hotel room.

Dave sat on their bed as he undressed. "I can't believe losing a child like that…it must be so painful for Kurt and Blaine. I hope I never have go through that." He whispered, imaging both how they felt and his own father had felt when he found him in his room.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Please, if we were expecting, you'd get an abortion, so we wouldn't have that problem."

Dave stood up and glared at him. "What makes you think I would do that? "

"Kids are for narcissistic people who want carbon copies of themselves. Having children is selfish."

"No you are selfish. You only think of yourself. Do you even realize that an abortion has the same emotional effects of a miscarriage?" Dave said angrily.

Sebastian looked at him speechlessly.

"I love you, and I want a family and a wedding with you, but I am tired of sacrificing what I want in life for you. If you can't make sacrifices for me, then we are through. "Dave said as he grabbed his stuff, waiting for an answer. He waited for five minutes and then left.

**A/N Sebastian's POV is on its way. Sorry if this wasn't what you expected.**


	2. Bas' POV

**AN: Sorry that this update took so long. I've been traveling across the country and then when I got home I was having issues. I will try to be timelier with the updates. Here's the first chapter but in Bas' point of view. I've got an idea for the next chapter but not sure if I'm going to go with David perspective first or Bas' of combine them into one chapter. **

Sebastian downed his second mini bottle of tequila as he watched Blaine nervously fidget with his hair, which still had way too much gel, and his bow tie. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Marriage is just a man-made institution, created for the sole purpose of making money. You spend all this money on the wedding, and pay the government money to 'join each other forever'. Finally, lawyers get tons in divorce. Call me when you and gay face decide to call it quits. I'll make sure you get full custody of your disgusting spawn." Sebastian said taking a swig of alcohol.

Sebastian had actually cleaned up his act, but weddings always made him uneasy, after being forced to attend countless of his father's. They all ended with him getting shitfaced, having his way with some nameless guy, his father finding out and then beating Sebastian to a pulp, but only Dave knew that, but he didn't know how far his dad went except for once.

Sebastian watched as Blaine got all defensive. Blaine looked at him angrily. "Just because your parents' marriage failed and your father keeps getting married to models who want his money, doesn't mean my marriage will fail. Your mother was a French model and he didn't love her so when she lost her looks he divorced her."

Sebastian glared at him but said nothing, so Blaine continued. "Just because your parents relationship failed doesn't mean our marriage will or whatever you and David have though, I don't why he puts up with you."

Sebastian took several steps towards the nervous groom, until they were nose to nose. "What exactly do you mean by that, Anderson?"

Blaine shoved Sebastian away from him and took a deep breath. "Kurt told me that while he visited him in the hospital, after he attempted to take his life. He and Kurt, imagined a life full of love and happiness, with a husband and a son. He must really love you to sacrifice all that for your sorry ass, because we both know that you won't give that to him." Blaine said, and turned away to make sure that everything was just perfect for Kurt. He wasn't usually this cruel towards Smythe, but he was extremely nervous about the wedding.

Sebastian took a long, deep breath. After he calmed down enough not to lash out on Blaine, which he wasn't going to do—he wasn't going to be the one ruin bowties galore and gay face's special day—he went to the bar and ordered himself a few drinks.

After about twenty minutes, he made his way over to the lobby, instantly locking eyes on David. He walked over to him, wrapping an arm around David's waist and leaned in close, whispering into David's ear. "Hey handsome, why don't we blow this off, and have a quickie in the closet?" He was half serious. After that conversation with Blaine he wanted to make love to his boyfriend, to prove to both himself and Blaine that they would make it. Sebastian was disappointed when all he got in return was an eye roll, being forced to watch his two high school enemies declare their love for one another, and a slight smile. He was hoping for some kind of acknowledgement to what he just said. Sure, it wasn't the nicest thing to say, but all he needed right now was his loving boyfriend to make him feel better. Yes, he was a prick, but he needed his little bear cub to be there for him. Then again, David had been distant recently. Maybe they were slowly falling apart. Sebastian needed to find a way to fix this relationship. David pulled him to their seats. Soon, the annoyingly happy couple entered from separate aisles, while singing "As Long as You're Mine" From _Wicked_—"Who actually fucking does that?" Sebastian thought.

"What is this, a Lifetime original movie?" Sebastian mumbled. It seemed like everything Anderson did was a scene out of a musical. Sebastian was there when the man proposed. It was like the end of a Disney movie, like _Cinderella_ or _Sleeping Beauty_. He seriously wouldn't have been surprised if there was a fairy godmother hidden somewhere. Sebastian soon felt a nudge in the ribs, by his beloved boyfriend. He sat there, zoning out, imagining what he figured would be David's dream wedding. The two of them and a few witnesses at City Hall, and then dinner with Paul, and a few others at some Mom and Pop place. The image made him smile slightly. He knew they didn't need a big romantic gesture, filled with singing to prove that they loved each other. He actually thought marriage was pointless. It was just a piece a paper telling the rest of the world that you would love each other, unconditionally for eternity.

In the middle of the big finale, the couple saying 'I do' Kurt fell flat on the ground. Sebastian had definitely not seen that one coming. Everyone was worried about the little beast that Princess was caring, something that Sebastian had totally forgotten about. They all rushed to the hospital. A few hours later, it was confirmed that Princess lost the baby. Sebastian watched as David went over to Anderson and gave him his condolences. They silently went back to their hotel room.

Sebastian watched as David sat on their bed undressing, while he was on his phone checking up on the status of his current court case.

"I can't believe losing a child in that way or at all…it must be so painful for Kurt and Blaine. I hope I never have go through that." David whispered, which made Sebastian stop what he was doing and look up at David before rolling his eyes and scoffing.

"Please, if we were expecting, you'd get an abortion, so we wouldn't have that problem." Sebastian said, matter-of-factly. There was no way in hell that he'd let David go through the pain of losing a child and he knew adoption was just as painful in its own way.

Next thing he knew, David was standing up, glaring at him. Sebastian didn't realize that he said anything to offend his lover.

"What makes you think I would do that?" David asked, obviously annoyed.

"Kids are for narcissistic people who want carbon copies of themselves." Sebastian said mainly thinking of his own parents.

"No you are selfish. You only think of yourself. Do you even realize that an abortion has the same emotional effects of a miscarriage?" David said angrily, which caught Sebastian off guard. Sebastian just stared at him unsure what to say or do. He had no idea that David felt that way, or that an abortion would hurt him just the same. He only wanted the best for his love. Sebastian was trying to find a way to word all of those feelings, but then the other man started to speak again.

"I love you, and I want a family and a wedding with you, but I am tired of sacrificing what I want in life for you. If you can't make sacrifices for me, then we are through."

Sebastian was trying to figure out how he could sacrifice anything for David. In his eyes, everything they did, they decided together. The only job offers either of them got after college was in Chicago, so they moved there. Sebastian wanted to take David to football games, but he was always working. They both agreed on the no marriage and no children rules, or so Sebastian thought. Before Sebastian could say anything, David left taking Sebastian's heart with him. Sebastian just watched, not sure what to do.

**Hope you all enjoyed this installment. Please let me know if you have suggestions. With the exception of Bas being pregnant. I've already got that planned for much later. **


	3. Xander moves to New York

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor am I getting any profit from this. If I owned Glee Sebofsky would be cannon and there would be a lot less Rachel.**

**AN: So welcome to the third chapter of Children and Misunderstandings. This chapter features a time skip, but I felt it was easier to get what I wanted done. I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is also the longest so far. **

**Four Years Later**

David smiled as he glanced at the sleeping three year old on the plane seat next to him. Xander, short for Alexander, had given him hell the entire time he was packing for their move from San Francisco to New York, and was even harder to get out of the house this morning. Xander really didn't want to leave his home, even though it meant that he got to see his favorite uncles, Kurtie and Blainey, all the time and that he was closer to Grandpa Paul. David understood the feeling. He really didn't want to leave either. San Francisco was his and Xander's home. He had called their small house home for over four years now. It was the house that he brought Xander to from the hospital, it held so many precious memories. He could also understand the little boy's perspective. San Francisco was all he really knew, except for the few times they visited Paul, and Kurt and Blaine. As David glanced at the boy wearing the Flash costume that he never took off unless bribed otherwise, he remembered why they were moving cross country, yet again, and well last time Xander was still in his womb. It was because it was the best thing for him and his baby boy.

After David left Sebastian in the hotel room that night four years ago, he went to their apartment, packed everything that was his. He put what he didn't need in storage and got a hotel room. He sent emails out to a few of his college friends asking if they had any jobs that he could take. He was determined to find somewhere to go where Sebastian wouldn't find him. That meant that going to live with his dad for a while was out of the question that would be the first place that Sebastian would look. He already crossed Kurt and Blaine off his list. He wasn't going to bother them after what just happened.

A few days after he sent out the emails, he got a reply from one of his college friends, saying that his firm had an opening and they would gladly give David the position. This office offered David much more than he was getting paid currently, and actually let him be an agent to some well-known athletes. It seemed too good to be true, but David agreed to go and check out the job. He ended up taking it and moving to San Francisco, where he and his son, Alexander Paul Karofsky, ended up living for the last few years. The only reason they were moving to New York, was due to a sexual harassment problem at work. Over the course of the past four years, the friend that had hired David, also the owner of the firm, had made countless attempts to get with David, and David had simply declined. One night it went out of hand, David defended himself and the next morning, David was fired.

After that horrendous event, David decided that he was going to open his own sports agents firm. It didn't take long for him to decide on where it was going to be based. A lot of David's clients, who said that they would like to remain his clients even after what had happened, were transferring to New York based teams, and many rookie players had contacted him, asking him to be their agent. That and the added bonus that it was much closer to Paul and Kurt and Blaine had offered to babysit whenever David had to work late, made New York their new home.

When the plane landed, David softly woke up Xander. "Come on Bud, it's time to get off the plane."

"Pa, you carry me." The small boy said sleepily.

The young father chuckled and should his head. "I can't I have other things to carry, but I bet once we get to baggage claim, Uncle Blaine will give you a piggy back ride.

This made Xander perk up. "We're going to see Blainey?"

David nodded and smiled. "He and Uncle Kurt are going to take us to our new house."

Xander grinned and took off his seat belt and started jumping up and down. "Can we go?" He kept repeating over and over.

David chuckled and got what they had on the plane before taking Xander's hand and leading him off the plane. They went over to baggage claim and David searched the crowds looking for Blaine or Kurt. Xander saw Blaine first. He let go of David's hand and ran towards Blaine.

"Alexander!" David yelled.

Blaine picked up Xander and waved his hand up so David could see him. "I got little Flash." Blaine called with a chuckle.

"My name's not Flash, it's Xander, Blainey." The toddler said with a giggle.

"Are you sure you're not the Flash and Xander isn't your secret identity?"

Xander shook his head, even though he wasn't sure what Blaine meant.

"Are you sure? You can run really fast."

Xander nodded. "It's just a costume, Blainey, see?" He took off his mask to reveal a shaggy mess of light brown hair.

Blaine just giggled.

Kurt and David returned with all David and Xander's luggage. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as he placed the luggage down and went over to Blaine and Xander. "Will you stop playing with the kid who's more mature than you and help us carry their stuff to the car?" Kurt asked Blaine, a little annoyed that Blaine was hogging the young boys attention.

Xander pouted and gave Kurt big puppy dog eyes. "But Blainey hasn't given me a piggy back ride. I want a piggy back ride." Xander whined.

Before Kurt could reply, Blaine put the small boy down and knelt in front of him. "I promise that I'll give you a piggy back ride and play with you all you want once we get to your new house. We can play on the play set Kurt and I put in the backyard, deal?"

Xander nodded sadly and put his mask back on

They went to Kurt and Blaine's car and got it all loaded up. They drove to a three bedroom house in Brooklyn. David had sent all their furniture and Kurt and Blaine had already set everything important up. Of course, they had bought Xander a brand new racecar bed and decorated his room with superhero stuff already. All that was left to do was unpack the things they had brought with them. Blaine played with Xander in the back yard as Kurt and David unpacked.

They were half way through with packing when David looked up at Kurt. "You need to stop using Xander to fill the pain you guys have over losing Elizabeth. One day, you won't be able to spoil him because you have kids of your own and he'll be hurt or not understand."

Kurt nodded and gave David a pointed look. "You need to stop using us as filler second dads. You're right one day, we won't be able to be there for him as much as we are right now, and he's not going to have this weird three dad thing he has going on. It's time you move on and try dating or even try giving Sebastian a second chance. He'd love to know you are alive. One day, he'll even love Xander, if he gets to meet him."

David shook his head. "No, Sebastian doesn't want this live, and I'm not going to force this life upon him. Besides, Xander and I make a great team. We don't need anyone else. My dad and I were fine by ourselves after the divorce, and you and your dad were fine on your own too." He said stubbornly, there was no way in hell he was letting Sebastian to come in and ruin what they had. Honestly, he was afraid of getting hurt again.

Kurt shook his head and sighed. "Our dads didn't have a choice at being single dads. You have a choice, and you are being stubborn and selfish, only thinking of the pain Sebastian caused you." Kurt said and noticed that David was trying to interrupt him. Kurt glared at him and pointed his finger. "David Gregory Karofsky keep your mouth shut and hear what I have to say."

David gave him a sheepish look, but allowed Kurt to say what he had to say, knowing damn well that if he didn't Kurt would make him regret that decision sooner or later.

"Now, please give Sebastian a second chance. I'm begging you. For the past two years, he comes to our apartment late at night demanding for me to tell him where you are. The worst nights, are the nights that he convinces himself that you are dead. He convinces himself that instead of running away, you committed suicide. I guess the worst attack was right after you had Xander, and I went to help you. It was so bad that Blaine had to take him to a mental hospital. "

David froze a little. He found it odd that Sebastian thought he was dead at one of the biggest times he thought about committing suicide. Right after having Xander, he didn't think he could handle being single parent. He had thought about killing himself and giving Xander to Kurt and Blaine. That way, everyone would be happy. Well, at least Kurt, Blaine and his baby boy. He had the gun in his hand, ready to blow his brains out when he heard Xander cry. It was then that he realized that he couldn't be selfish and leave his son in the world alone like that.

Kurt didn't notice or know about that. He took a breath and continued. "He spent a month there and then went to France to live with his mom for about a year. She finally convinced him that he needed to come back here and stop doing whatever he was doing there. Also, he never stops looking for you. He bothers your dad, and us. He travels places looking for you. I guess he went to Italy looking for you. I don't know why. I can't believe these words are escaping my mouth, but Sebastian deserves a second chance. Don't think of Sebastian though, think of Xander. He needs to know about his other dad. He's going to grow up blaming himself for the break up if you don't let them meet." Kurt said finally ending his lecture.

David thought about all that Kurt told him. He knew why Sebastian looked in Italy. They always went there for vacation and it was one of David's favorite places in the world. He couldn't wait to take Xander when he was older. He watched Xander and Blaine playing in the backyard and sighed. He imagined the three of them—David, Xander, and Sebastian—playing football or hide and go seek. He couldn't help but smile. He looked over at Kurt and sighed. "Give me some time, but I think I can give him a second chance."

**Author's Note 2: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is all Sebastian. After that the Sebofsky reunion. I also was wondering how would you guys like a story of this but Klaine's side of the story. Let me know. I hope you have a wonderful whatever it is when you are reading this. **


	4. Sebastian's last four years

**So hey everyone, I'm sorry it's been forever since I last updated. I've been going through a lot of stuff, and didn't have the energy to write for a while, but I'm back and promise to be more frequent on my updating **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor do I get any profit on this. I do this for my own pleasure.**

Sebastian stood just a few yards away from where his boyfriend walked away what seemed like seconds ago. Instead of chasing David, he stood there frozen in shock, as if this were all a nightmare, and he'd wake up in a matter of seconds, with his bear cub holding him tight. After an hour of staring at the door, and no changes, Sebastian slowly began to realize that this might be the end. About fifteen minutes later, he was out the door and on his way to the airport, hoping it wasn't too late to repent for whatever it was that he did wrong to upset his lover.

It had taken over an hour to get to the airport and then he stood in line for what have been at least another hour and a half just to be told that there was no way he could get to Chicago before late Monday night. There was a freak snowstorm coming and the last plane to leave was the only plane to leave in the next forty-eight hours. He tried to get on a train, or a bus, but the same answer. He even tried renting a car, but all rentals were booked. He went to his hotel, checked out and went to his mother's penthouse. He stayed in there for two whole days.

When it was finally safe to go out, Sebastian went straight to Tiffany's but found nothing that suited his love so after hours of searching for the perfect rings for him and David he ended up getting custom ordered Claddagh rings. He knew that wasn't the sort of thing that one would buy at Tiffany's but he thought that they were perfect for him and David. Claddagh rings had different meanings, depending the way you wore them, so they would be noncommittal, which was perfect for Sebastian, yet full of meaning. He ended up getting two white gold claddagh rings, and where the heart was were heart shaped garnet stones, both of their birthstones, and the crown and hands were etched in crystals.

He hoped that David would love the meaning behind the rings. The two hands meaning friendship, the heart meaning love and the crown meaning loyalty. Sebastian's favorite quality of claddagh rings were the different meanings. If you wore them on your right hand with the heart facing out it meant that you were single and interested, but if the heart was inwards, it meant that your heart was claimed by another. If you wore it on the left hand with the heart out you were engaged, and the heart in meant that you were married. To Sebastian, these types of rings were perfect, he wasn't forced to become the ultra-committed like Blaine, but it did show that he cared. He wouldn't leave the city until the rings were finished. He rushed home as soon as they were done, his own on his right hand with the heart facing in, and David's in the signature Tiffany blue box.

When he entered their apartment, to find it nearly empty. He was crushed. He ended up trying to drink himself to death. For nearly three weeks, Sebastian didn't leave his apartment, except to buy more alcohol. He had ended up losing his cushy job as a lawyer, which pissed off his father than doing any severe damage, he still had his trust funds, so he was set for money. After about three months, when the alcohol wasn't doing its job anymore, Sebastian set out to find David and convince him to take him back.

First, he called all of their mutual college friends to see if they heard from David. When that was a bust, he went out to Ohio and pestered Paul for two weeks straight, but the man said absolutely nothing about his son or his whereabouts. At this point, Sebastian was getting desperate, and finally decided to bother the mourning couple. For a whole week, Sebastian begged every second for them to tell him where David was or for at least Kurt to tell David that Sebastian was sorry for his rude comments and that he would do anything to get him back. After that proved to be in vain, Sebastian went with his crazier schemes and decided to go to Italy to search for his love.

To a normal person, running away to Italy after a measly fight, might be a bit drastic, but Sebastian had insisted that that's where David had taken refuge after their agreement on the night of the failed Anderson-Hummel wedding. Italy was the first place that Sebastian had taken David, and they had went there many times over the course of their relationship, and each time, David had fallen more and more in love with the place. He'd always say that when he was rich enough that he'd buy a villa in Naples for his summer home, and then he'd change and say that he'd want to retire and move to Tuscany when they were older. Whatever his story was, David would always tell Sebastian that one day he wanted to live in Italy with him. For three months, Sebastian searched all of Italy for David, hoping to find him.

After he had finally given up, Sebastian flew to New York, unsure what to do next with his life. He was jobless, and loveless. He always wore his claddagh ring and David's on a chain around his neck. He spent a few days stuck in his mother's penthouse all alone. He decided to go to a bar and just drink his sorrows away. He laughed a little when he realized that he ended up in a gay bar that was mainly frequented by bears. After several drinks and being hit on by several bears and daddies, who wanted a little twink like him to have for the night, Sebastian had an epiphany of sorts.

His drunken and heartbroken mind had come up with one solution for David's disappearance, and why no one would tell him where David was—albeit it was a rather drastic solution it was the most plausible in his mind: suicide. It only made sense because no one would privy him with the information to his sweet bear cub's location. He was rather pissed that no one told him that his love was dead.

After a few drinks, he called himself a cab and went over to Blaine and Kurt's apartment. He banged on the door, with a mixture of yelling and sobs. After what seemed to be forever, Blaine answered the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily and confused, as anyone would be at four in the morning when awoken by a sobbing drunk. Blaine didn't understand the slurred words that the drunk man was saying in between sobs. Blaine was glad that Kurt had gone to San Francisco, because he knew Kurt was angry at the man, but was respecting David's wishes by not telling Sebastian why he was angry, or anything about David's current lifestyle, even though he and Blaine believed that Sebastian should know that he had a child in the world.

Blaine slowly ushered the drunken man, who appeared to be having some sort of mental episode, into the apartment and led him into the living room. When Blaine finally got Sebastian to sit down, he knelt down in front of him.

"Bas, what's wrong, and calm down so I can actually understand you this time." Blaine said in caring tone, which was surprising considering the hour.

After a few minutes, Sebastian broke the silence. "Blaine he left me here," he uttered in a tone that was barely audible.

Blaine groaned and dragged a hand through his messy curls, while closing his eyes and his other hand on the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe Sebastian had bothered him at this time, over something that happened months ago. "Bas, that was months ago…what you need to do is get your shit together, stop feeling sorry for yourself and prove that your even worthy of a second chance before you can get him back."

Sebastian glared at the other man. In a matter of seconds, he went from a heap of tears on the chair to pinning the other man against the wall, full of anger. As if he were ready to kill him for his previous words.

"I'm not stupid, Anderson, I know he's gone," Sebastian said through gritted teeth "you all say the same bullshit. 'Get yourself together and he'll come back to you one day.' I'm tired of fucking lies. You all know that he left me here. He's gone. David left me in my own personal hell, and you all get laughs as I search the world looking for him. Well I'm not your entertainment any more. I figured out your little act and I am going to end it soon."

Blaine suddenly felt afraid for his own life, but thought that he needed to convince the man in front of him that he was wrong. "Sebastian, you have to believe me. We are not getting any fun out of seeing you like this. I would have told you everything, but Kurt had insisted that we respect David's wishes.—"

"So you're telling me that in his suicide note, David instructed you and Kurt to lie to me and make me think that he was alive and would return to me one day soon. Oh that's just pathetic. No one would ever believe that in a million years." Sebastian said as he stepped away and stumbled onto the love seat behind him

Blaine was beyond confused at this point. "David is not dead. In fact, he's far from it. Why would we keep his death away from you like that? That's just cruel and unusual punishment right there." Blaine said as he cautiously stepped towards the unhinged man.

Sebastian looked at him with the most sincere look that he had ever given anyone in his life. "After all the shit that I have put everyone on this planet through in my twenty seven years, I deserve it." He said as tears stung his cheeks, but he didn't even seem to notice.

Blaine's heart broke as he heard those words from the other man's mouth. Sure, he didn't care too much for the other man, and yes he was a genuine asshole, but he knew how much it hurt to love someone and not even hear their voice for a long period of time. He would never ever lie to someone if their loved one was dead. That was just the cruelest thing to do to a person. He took a deep breath and put a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water, and then I'm going to help you see this rationally." Blaine said before stepping into the kitchen to get a glass of water, only to return to an unconscious man and Kurt's favorite piece of furniture covered in crimson red blood.

After a month in a psychiatric drug induced haze in one of New York City's best psychiatric wards, and then another year getting drunk each day and screwing any man that was willing in the finest night clubs of Paris; Sebastian was in for a rude awakening—both figuratively and physically.

Sebastian's mother stormed into her son's room and opened the curtains to let in the light of the late afternoon, before pouring a large bucket of ice cold water on her sleeping son.

"Wake up, Sebastian!" The woman yelled, but yet it seemed elegant, in a way.

"Enough of this pity party and drunken stupor that you have gotten yourself into. This is not the young man I raised, nor is this the sweet boy that I love with all of my heart."

When all she got in return was a few grumbles from the twenty-eight year old, before he pulled the covers above his head and moved slightly; the older woman pulled the covers off of the man, moved him before slapping him across the face.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and meet me in the dining room for an adult conversation, or I will kick your naked ass onto the street with not a single bit of help from me for the rest of your life." With those harsh words, she left the room.

Four minutes later, Sebastian walked into the dining room and sat across the table from his mother, slightly afraid of what the women was going to do to him at this point.

"Morning Mama. May I ask what this is all about?" Sebastian asked in a polite manner, despite what had just happened in the other room.

The woman handed her son a cup of coffee and sighed slightly. "For one, Sebastian it is nearly four in the afternoon." She informed him.

"I want to talk to you. What you are doing to yourself is no good. I understand that you are heartbroken, but it has been nearly two years. The mourning period of this relationship that you had with David is long over. It is time that you moved on with your life. He has moved on with his life and it time you moved on with yours. I know you have said that you have moved on, but if you truly moved on you would resume working and tried to find love, not fucking any man that has a pulse and drinking your sorrows away.

"I want you to be the young man that I raised and show the world how special you are. If David was the one for you, he will come back to you, but you have to do the work for him to want to return. You can't just revert to your old ways and expect him to still be in love with you. You must meet him half way there. Love is full of compromise, not just using one another when it is convenient for you. I urge you to learn from my mistakes with love and live a life full of happiness and love."

Two and a half years later, Sebastian was living in a penthouse, in Kurt and Blaine's building—this made the nights where he had his episodes a lot easier, they could just carry him to his apartment and leave him on the couch. Sebastian was also the head lawyer and owner of one of the most successful law firms in New York City. He was getting better at not getting drunk and bothering the two other men at the middle of the night, but he did have his relapses, but at least he hadn't tried to kill himself any times recently.

The morning after Kurt and Blaine helped a friend of theirs move into their house from California, Sebastian was woken up by a knock at his front door. Sebastian slowly got up from his bed—proof that he hadn't bothered the couple the night before—and went to the front door to answer the door. He assumed it was Kurt or Blaine and they had forgotten their key to the penthouse. Sebastian was extremely surprised to find a two year old girl with blonde hair and green eyes that matched his own. He knelt down to talk to the small girl.

"Excuse me sweetie, but are you lost?" He asked her in his sweetest voice possible.

The young girl looked at him, obviously confused. "My name is Ava," She said with a hint of a French accent, "I'm looking for 'Bastian. He's my papa."

_**Author's note: Please don't hate me for the way this ended. Read and review please **_


	5. Ava discovered

Blaine was worried, no he was terrified that when he entered his friend's apartment that he would find his rotting corpse surrounded by a bunch of empty whiskey bottles. Sebastian hadn't shown up at Blaine and Kurt's apartment drunk, or at all for that matter, for two weeks. Normally, that would be a good thing but Sebastian wasn't answering their texts either and they were trying to get ahold of him, because David agreed to see him.

Blaine finally got the courage to go up Sebastian's penthouse. He didn't even have to the spare key, the door was unlocked. Blaine was not expecting what he saw and heard: Frozen being blared from the living room, there were toys and little girl's clothing everywhere, and a little girl with curly blond hair—that Blaine could tell wasn't being cared for properly, the hair that is—running around with glitter. This was the one scenario that he did not picture, nor did he ever picture in Sebastian's apartment.

"Sweetie, you need to stop that. Glitter belongs on paper." Blaine told the mysterious little girl see glanced at him and ran off towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Sebastian came out of the kitchen, balancing the little girl. Sebastian looked exhausted, not I'm-a-drunk-who-never-sleeps exhausted, new dad exhausted. "Hey Blaine, I was just making Ava, and I breakfast. Do you and Kurt want to join us?"

Blaine glanced at Sebastian and then the girl, who must have been Ava, and it all clicked.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped. We love kids and we know how to take care of curly hair, which you obviously don't." Blaine chastised.

Sebastian chewed his lip. "I thought that I, of all people, having a daughter would have hurt you two. I didn't want to hurt you two, you're my only friends." He said honestly.

Blaine nodded and opened his arms for Ava and then took her from Sebastian. "Take a shower, clean your penthouse, or call a maid, and take a nap. I think once Kurt sees this little angel, he's going to want to give her a well needed make over. Oh and by the way you have a date tonight, at the karaoke place on fifty-second. He's a friend of Kurt and mine. Don't worry, we'll watch the little princess. We're watching one of our friend's son tonight anyway." Blaine said with a smile. "You have a nice day off and nice night. Be there at eight." And with that he was gone.

**Sorry it was so short, I just really wanted to do this. I promise next is the date.**


End file.
